BOCD boarding school
by ontheScene2
Summary: Skye's younger sister is hitting the BOCD scene. more like boarding school scene. with new plans, new fashions, and more HARTS the clique might just be outdone by a new Hamilton and this wouldn't be the first time now would it Massie?
1. Chapter 1

The Hamilton household

June 2, 2008 6:30 pm Eastern time

Sierra Hamilton's arrival

Sierra Hamilton stepped into her, what some people described as a Lord of the Ring style Stone cottage, but what she described as home. The scent of cinnemon apple pie was all around her as she stepped into her ultra-modern kitchen. "Mom must have baked something for my arrival" Sierra thought as she dropped her Louis Vuitton suitcase to the ground. It sure felt great to be home after a whole school year away at the prestigous Pacific Palm Academy in Los Angeles, Calfornia though she would miss the sun, surf, and the ultra toned guys. All of sudden a wave of Dolce & Gobana perfume rushed up her nostrils as she was grabbed by a pale bony hand. "Sierra!, my little darling did you arrive home safely? was their trouble at the airport? how was your last day of school?" the barrage of questions was intense, but Sierra had been ready for it the moment she had stepped through the door. With poise and purpose she answered each question "obviously everything was fine, I'm here aren't I?, they didn't lose my luggage, and school was fine," "thats good." her mother replied, a bit taken aback.

After the intense Q&A with her mother Sierra was ready to go to sleep, but she still had to greet Skye and her father. Within moments of this thought she heard heavy footsteps on the staircase and all of a sudden she collided with Skye- her sister- and a complete copy of her in every way. They both had the same buttery blonde waves, brilliant, never-needed braces smile, Tiffany box blue eyes, and most important they were natural born alphas. As Sierra, Skye, and their mother sat down to discuss and eat apple pie their maid swooped in and removed the suitcase from the kitchen. Over the meal Sierra learned several things. First, that their father would be spending all night at the office so she wouldn't see him until morning. Second, that she would be spending the smmer at Harrington Beach in California at their Luxury condo. Third, was the most shocking of all ...

Next year she wouldn't be flying back to Pacific Palm Academy ...

She would be spending her 8th grade year at newly formed BOCD at their new boarding school ...


	2. Chapter 2

Frontsteps of BOCD Boarding School

August 21, 2008 7:54 am Eastern time

Sierra arrives at school as a new 8th grader

Sierra heaved a great sigh. She was an alpha which usually ment that she had to mantain confidence and composure every second of every day, but today she would make an exception. Things couldn't possibly be any worse, she was at a new school where she would have recreate her entire alpha status, find new best friends, and more bad thing she thought were to terrible to list. This was not how she had pictured her final year of middle school,no, the image in her mind had been very different and went a little something like this. Bursting through the front doors of Laurence hall with new stories, better fashion, and most importantly an awesome tan, but instead she lagged behind Skye through the damp BOCD grounds hearing phrasese of their conversation, not that she cared.

There has to be an upside to this she begged ...

and by some force it worked ...


	3. Chapter 3

BOCD Boarding school Cafe/lunchroom

August 21, 2008 1:30 pm Eastern time

eating

It happened at lunch. She walked into the Cafe with the same look of boredom she'd worn all day and perhaps by Magic the face changed into the the mischevious playful smile everyone knew and loved. Across the Cafe she spotted two people she never would've thought she would see again, but here they were her two BFFs Allie and Tiffany texting under the Mahogany table in the BOCD Cafe.

All of a sudden without warning Tiffany shriecked and immediatly put her head down and started blushing. Allie turned around and saw Sierra and instead of shrieking with joy she gave Sierra a sympathetic eye-roll and beckoned to her from across the cafe. Once she got over to the table she gave her friends a good once over. Allie was looking totally cool with a pair of True Religon light wash denim skirt and maching cropped denim jacket under that was a Juicy Couture logo tube top and a pair of black suede ankle boots and a Prada messenger bag. Sierra's favorite touch; the oversized Chanel sunglasses that were placed atop her head. she had the same style as always and Sierra loved it, it reminded her of home aka Pacific Palm Academy. Her gaze shifted from Allie to Tiffany. Tiffany wore a white shimmery goddess inspired halter dress with a pair of dark wash Juicy Couture jeans and white Marc Jacobs flats and finally a Kate Spade tote. All of a sudden Sierra's view on 8th grade shifted maybe this year wouldn't be so bad ... and she knew how to make it better... she quickly texted her partners in crime the genious idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Board of Directors Office BOCD

August 25, 2008 7:46 am Eastern time

executing the plan

Sierra nervously checked the time on her Sidekick LX- which was rare because Sierra was never nervous- and heaved a great sigh if the next few minutes didn't go well her entire plan would be ruined not to mention her 8th grade alpha status and the rest of her life. She started breathing, yoga style she heard it was relaxing. All of sudden she recieved a text.

Allie: Is the principal ready 4 us yet?

Sierra: not yet, ugh! the suspense is killing me!

Tiffany: wait whats going on!? who is killing u Sierra?!

Allie: lol, no 1!

Sierra giggled to herself, her friends could make her laugh at the toughest of times. Then the bony, grey-haired lady squawked from behind her thick rimmed glasses "Principal Burns and the board of directors will see you now!" this caught Sierra off guard so she started to stutter "um, of course my friends- I mean associates will arrive shortly," Those words had barely left her lips that Allie and Tiffany burst through the oak doors arms hooked and cheeks flushed. "Principal Burns will see you now!" the Secratery squawked for the second time. "sorry!" the girls said in unison as they touched up their lipgloss, fluffed their hair and locked their beautifally french manicured hands. They would become fashionable, lovely, successful, "good" girls in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .


	5. Chapter 5

The "Boardroom"

August 25, 2008 8:02 am Eastern time

convincing the commitee

"What I propose is a special dorm hall sort of society specifically for the elite of BOCD," Sierra explained in her most persuasive tone. "and, why precisely could this help BOCD in the long run as well as the short run?" questioned principal Burns in her most birdlike voice. "Well," Tiffany answered "If your successful in school or good at sports or something along those lines you become a part of the special society- I mean dorm hall." "And, you get special privilages like living in the special dorm hall and being allowed to leave campus because yo've been approved as a responsible student." Allie continued. "Of course the three of us will be the board of Admissions and we will screen each and every student." explained Sierra. "There can even be a guys sorority dorm hall" proposed Tiffany. "plus they have to keep a good grade point average ensuring an Ivy league college in the future and good marks for the school." added Allie hopefully. "And what shall this dorm be called?" asked an extremely old man on the Board of Directors. The girls squeeled then qickly composed themselves and answered the question " The girls one is called Kingsford and the Boys one is called . . . . Brunswick"

And as the three girls exited the boardroom there was one word ringing in their ears...

Approved ...


	6. Chapter 6

The Bulletin Board of Randall Hall

August 26, 2008 10:04 am Eastern time

Massie and the clique check out whats going on, on campus

Massie tipped her Miu Miu sunglasses down so she could see the bulletin board. she scanned it for anything worth looking at. Something about french club, a flyer about girls and boys basketball tryouts, the Welcome Students to BOCD! flyer that was all over the school. Finally she spotted something that looked important it had the official board of Directors seal. The title read new sorority dorm hall dorm hall, please send application if you are on a sports team and/or have an exceptable grade point average. Massie tore the flyer off the bulletin board. She read the little print at the bottom, for more information and the admissions forms and information please go to /sororityinfo. The Massie folded the flyer and stuffed it in her new Marc Jacobs purse.

Massie ran back to the elevator and took it all the way back to her floor and ran back to her dorm. She thanked herself a million times for not unparking the ten Tumi suitcases and sprinted over to her desk. Thank gawd the only thing she had unpacked was her pro mac laptop. With her expert typing hands Massie quickly logged into AIM and opened up a conversation with the PC.

**MASSIEKUR: **u guys have 2 see this it's urgent!

**HOLAGURRL: **see wat!!

**MASSIEKUR:** this, Kingsford Hall sorority for Girls

**BIGREDHEAD: **wat is it!

**SEXYSPORTSBABE:** OMG!

**HOLAGURRL:** ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**CLAIREBEAR: **omfg! that new grl the 1 who is supposedly Skye's sister, shes the 1 who started all this

**HOLAGURRL: **confirmed! she really is Skye's sister

**MASSIEKUR: **but more importantly how could she come up with it b4 us, i mean we're the PC

**HOLAGURRL:** point!

**MASSIEKUR:** it doesn't matter now but we have 2 bring them down ...

**HOLAGURRL: **Done!

**BIGREADHEAD: **Done!

**SEXYSPORTSBABE: **Done!

**CLAIREBEAR: **Done!

**MASSIEKUR: **and Done!


	7. Chapter 7

Massie's current dorm room at Randall Hall

August 31, 2008 9:30 Eastern Time

Massie waits for results with the pretty committee

Massie was trying her hardest not to fidget and at this moment it was extremely difficult. She settled for twisting her charm bracelet around her skinny wrist. Massie looked up to see Alicia staring at her. "Massie, are you okay?" Alicia asked her voice was full of concern. Massie wanted respond with one of her usual witty comments, but her brain hadn't been functioning properly all day. She knew if she tried to respond it would sound like mush so she simply nodded. Alicia shrugged and shifted her gaze to Kristen and Claire who were chomping on some sour feet. "Ew! You know Dylan is going to be right back with lattes and high sugar does not mix with soy milk!" Alicia shouted pinching her nose delicately. Claire shrugged and giggled.

Massie turned around to glare at Claire how could she be so calm when the key to their future was being posted today on the website it was unnerving. Just as Massie was about to snap something at Claire that would most definitely break her confidence she saw the door handle quiver. Dylan burst through the door carrying lattes. Massie sighed releasing a tremendous amount of stress. She grabbed the latte and was grateful for the familiar calming smell. Just as Massie reached the calmest she'd been all day Dylan's loud voice exploded her heaven. "THE LIST IS UP FOR KINGSFORD!" Dylan shouted. Massie nearly choked on the sip of scalding hot liquid that was in her mouth. Massie ditched the full cup on her nightstand and darted to her laptop and pulled up the website.

PRESENTING…

THE NEW AND FIRST MEMBERS OF KINSFORD HALL:


	8. Chapter 8

Massie's current dorm room in Randall Hall

August 31, 2008 9:48 Eastern time

And the results are in…

Massie's hand shook as she scrolled down. Everything was quiet except for a disgusting biting noise. She tilted her head slightly to see Claire's teeth ripping at her finger nails Massie allowed a small smile to unfurl on her face looks like little miss confidence wasn't all that confident. Alicia cleared her throat and looked at Massie then the screen expectantly. Massie turned back around to look at the list.

She looked for any of their names, most importantly hers. The first name from the PC that she spotted was Kristen. Massie had assumed that she would be the first, but she knew Kristen would be high on the list because of her Ah-mazing grades and her position of Captain on the soccer. Massie continued to scroll keeping her eyes peeled for her name in particular. Because of that she almost missed Alicia's name. Alicia squealed and grabbed Kristen's hand. Massie scrolled down further a little more forcefully and that's when she spotted Claire's name. Massie sat there in shock for a moment until Dylan kicked her chair and said "We've got to be next!" Massie nodded vaguely and gripped the mouse with her sweaty palms. EWWWW disgusting. She started to scroll and the page stopped.

All of a sudden Massie felt very sick…


End file.
